Play Date
by Little Moose
Summary: Rated M for language. M'gann is worried about Fletcher, its been days since the team has seen her. They venture to Star City, find her at the high school safe and sound. But something is different, they've never seen her like this before.


**Play Date**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

**Author's Note: This is just a fun little thing I've wanted to do. To write Fletcher's personality when she's not wearing the mask is something I've wanted to do for a while. Please leave a review!**

M'gann was hunched over the kitchen counter, while her friends played a game of old maid in the living room. She looked bored with her blank face in the palms of her green hands. Wally was venturing in to get a snack when she spotted his Martian friend. Smiling slyly he decided to try his new pick up line on her, "hello M'gann, you look tired. Is that because you've been running through my mind all night?"

She didn't respond, so Wally waited for a few seconds before waving his hand in front of her face. M'gann blinked rapidly and stood up, "what?"

"You okay M'gann; you're usually not so…spacey. Get it?" Wally asked doing the signature "Fauns" hand movement.

M'gann laughed nervously, "yes, good one, Wally."

"No seriously, are you okay?" He leaned against the counter and cross his arms on his chest.

"I'm fine. It just doesn't feel right without everyone here." She replied taking a rag and started to wipe down the already clean counter top. Wally did a head count on his finger and realized that the other blonde on the team wasn't present.

"Where is Fletcher?" He asked loudly, almost sounding shocked.

"Fletcher said she has school work that needed attending." Kaldur replied entering the room suddenly.

"That was Monday, wasn't it? I feel like she should have checked in by now." M'gann pondered out loud.

"Chill M'galicious. The girl is 18, plus she's graduating so she's probably got a lot to do." Wally said trying to reassure his friend.

"That's true, but what if she's in trouble. Yesterday was a new moon and you know she temporarily loses her powers during the new moon."

Wally shifted a nervous glance to his leader, "I totally didn't think about that."

"If it'll put your mind at ease, perhaps you should visit her," Kaldur suggested.

"Road trip!" Wally yelled attaining everyone else's attention.

Soon, the six of them were exiting one of the many zeta tubes in Star City. Walking in the middle of a rose bush maze, the team discussed the possible locations Fletcher could be at.

"We can check the mall," Artemis suggested and then realized Fletcher hates shopping, large crowds and screaming children.

"Shouldn't we start at the school…since, you know, she said she has school work?" Conner asked with his usual bored expression. All he wanted was to learn how to play war, the card game. After Robin downloaded the school's address; the team got on a bus and were soon on their way to find Fletcher.

Arriving at the school, the team stared in awe realizing that Fletcher attends one of the best schools in the country.

"So did not call this." Wally said in bewilderment.

Robin added, "Totally overwhelmed."

Kaldur ushered them onto school grounds and within five minutes they were lost. The school was huge, build like a university with six buildings and maze like hallways. Artemis was getting frustrated and stopped the first person, a student, they saw.

"Hey we're looking Fletcher. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes—"

"I know who she is," The kid pushed his glasses up his nose, "everyone knows her. Check the library." The team stood in silence until the kid sighed, "Go down this hall and take a right. If you go pass the glass display full of awards and the Principal's picture, then you've gone too far."

"Thank you for your assistance." Kaldur thanked the boy and continued to march his team in the right direction.

Not long after the team arrived at the library, noticing the warning sign that rowdy kids will be evicted. Wally and Robin couldn't help but smile slyly at each other. Poking their heads in, they noticed the librarian wasn't at her station, so they happily waltzed in. With Conner using his x-ray vision they were able to find Fletcher on the second floor, by herself.

Creeping up behind her, Robin silently watched as she filled out a college application, "Stanford? You want to go to Stanford?" He spoke abruptly, making Fletcher jump.

"Jesus fuck!" She yelled yanking out her headphones, "Robin?"

The rest of the team joined the bird boy, dumbfounded to hear such vulgar language escape Fletcher's lips. Fletcher looked at her team with shock and confusion, "what the hell are you guys doing here?" She asked flipping her booklet shut.

M'gann cleared her throat and stepped forward, "we haven't heard from you in a while. We were worried."

Sighing Fletcher rubbed her temples, trying to make her headache disappear. Gathering her belongings, Fletcher stood and turned to her friends and walked away. Of course they followed. They followed her all the way out to the court yard, where no one would bother them. She hoped. As soon as they were in the clearing M'gann continued the conversation.

"We just wanted to make sure you were feeling alright, since you know, yesterday was the new moon." M'gann crossed her hands behind her back and looked down at the ground shyly.

Heavily sighing and noting Kaldur and Artemis's stern expression, she put all of her weight on one hip and played with the ends of her hair. "I really appreciate that M'gann. I'm sorry I haven't checked in…at all…time escapes me when I'm here in Fletcher's world, I've just been really busy." She patted M'gann on the shoulder and received a bright smile from her Martian friend, "and since you're here, all of you, we should hang out. I can call Roy and see if he wants to join us."

Out of the corner of her eye, Fletcher saw three girls approaching them. These girls were alright, they just loved to stick their noses in where they didn't belong. Especially in Fletcher's business and that was really irritating.

Chloe, the extremely hyper one that no one had an issue with, she was just really gullible, waved her down. "Fletcher! Hey, where are you going?"

"Friends of yours?" Conner asked already sounding annoyed with these girls.

"No they're just really, really, really, really annoying and they love to be all up in my business." Fletcher replied rolling her eyes.

"What's up with groupies?" Jess asked. This girl was extremely sarcastic; she's the enforcer of the group, the one that gets into fights and tells it how it is.

"They're friends of mine." Fletcher replied simply.

"Oh really, I don't recognize them." Amber was the snooty red head, the one that strikes people down with her words.

Fletcher was starting to get annoying and it was obvious in her frustrated huff of hot air, "just because they don't go to this school, doesn't mean I can't be friends with them."

Amber tilted her head to the side and looked at each member of the team, "I don't even recognize them from the city, are they from around here?"

M'gann was about to speak up, but Fletcher cut her off, "this is really none of your business Amber. Now, if you don't want my foot shoved so far up your ass that you'll choke on it, I suggest you leave me and my friends alone. Got it or you need a demonstration?"

The three girls nervously looked at each other before scurrying off. Just as shocked as the girls, the team watched Fletcher glare at the girls until they couldn't be seen.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think Fletch?" Zatana asked, "I mean, yea they're kind of annoying, but threatening them?"

"If she wasn't going to say anything to them, I was going to." Artemis added obviously delighted to see this hard ass version of Fletcher.

"I regret nothing." Fletcher said rubbing her temples again, "those girls are pain in my ass; I'm surprised I haven't punched one of them."

Wanting to change the awkward atmosphere M'gann jumped in, "so about hanging out? Can we go now, I haven't seen Star City!"

"Do you think Roy will really come?" Wally asked wrapping an arm around Robin's tiny shoulders. The team hasn't heard from their loner friend in a while, especially since he changed his name to Red Arrow.

"I'm sure he'll come. The dude works way too hard." Fletcher replied while digging her phone out of her messenger bag.

Soon the team, including Roy, was walking around town square. The girls tried to get Fletcher to shop; everyone took awkwardly angled pictures of each other and just behaved as misfit teens on a rampage.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry the ending is really crappy, but I couldn't think of a way to end it. **


End file.
